50 First Dates
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: Based off of the movie. THIS IS LEGAL! Trailer Inside. She could never remember him right? Was it possible to remember anything after the accident, not according to the facts. sucky summary
1. Trailer

**Ok I just got this idea and I was like 'OH MY GOD! STORY IDEA'. No seriously I said that, ask Brenda if you don't believe me. This will be based off of the movie just FYI**

**He had a different girl every night**

_Shows Joe nodding to a girl at the bar_

**He always had a different story for them**

"_My name is Joe Gray and I am professional cliff diver"_

"_I'm Joe Gray and I am actually a spy"_

**He always left them wanting more**

"_Can I call you?"_

"_Sorry I am going to Peru"_

**Until he went to that diner**

"_What can I get for you?"_

"_I had some Reese's" _

**That was when he saw her**

_Shows a girl with brown wavy hair, wearing a pink shirt_

**He falls in love with her**

_Shows him talking to her_

**What happens when she doesn't remember?**

_She pretends not to speak English_

**He gets told to stay away from the diner**

"_I'll rip your head off" _

**He does anything to see her**

_Shows him standing out in the rain with traffic cones_

**What happens when they finally get together?**

_Shows them sleeping next to each other_

**And everything goes wrong?**

_Shows Miley smacking him with a baseball bat_

**Find out in 50 First Dates**

_**Starring**_

_**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**_

_**Joe Jonas as Joe Gray**_

_**Featuring**_

_**Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart**_

_**Billy Ray Cyrus as Robbie Ray Stewart**_

**So comments, questions concerns? I would appreciate if y'all would review.**


	2. Intro

**I got a fantastic response to the trailer, and so I thought I would post something for y'all. I am sick so this might not be the best. Oh and just expect more than three chapters because Brenda told me I cant have less than I think 6? Anyways I am gonna write now. **

Joe Gray had just finished up at the aquarium he worked at/lived at. He decided he needed a drink so he went to the local bar where his friend Ula had set him up with another tourist.

"Hi, I'm Joe Gray." Joe said winking to the girl as he walked up to the bar.

"Hi I am Linda." She got up to shake his hand.

The girl had on a red dress and she had brown hair with blonde streaks in it.

"Where you from darlin'?" He said winking at her.

"Ohio."

"Well you must be in luck, because I am looking for a beautiful girl from Ohio." He said winking again.

She started giggling and sipped down some of her drink. She had started becoming drunk about 3 sips again.

"What do you say bout coming back to my place with me?" He said giving her a sly smile.

"I would _love_ that" She put extra emphasis on the love part. This time it was her that winked at him.

The two got into his blue truck that had a 'Sea Life' tag on it. He drove her back to his room in the aquarium. That is pretty much where they stayed for the rest of the weekend.

It was Monday morning and Joe was taking Linda to the airport.

"Why didn't you tell me you were secret agent?"

"I prefer intelligence operative. And I couldn't tell you until I felt I knew you."

"Well can I call you when I land?"

"You can call me but I will be in Peru. Ooh I said that a little loud"

He lifted up his arm and talked into the watch and said "Come on that's a 187, code blue we got the wolf sleeping at night, he's slipping his right arm in the door and out comes the cookie jar. All clear Bing Bang Walla Walla Bing Bang. ZZ"

"Well maybe when you get back from Peru"

"I don't think that's an option Lisa"

"It's Linda"

"I know I changed your name for your protection."

"Oh"

"I think its time we go our separate ways.

"Well goodbye" She leaned in to kiss him where he jumped onto the passing wave runner

"What the hell is your problem?" The guy driving the wave runner yelled.

"Hey just keep going I'll give you 20 dollars." Joe yelled through the pain of having jumped off of the dock onto the moving wave runner

"Ok, how's your balls?"

"Killing me"

**This is extremely short. It's just basically the preface. I took this from the movie so it is the intro. I will be having about 18 chapters (not including this) just so I will cover the stuff from the movie. There are 18 scenes in that but I am gonna expand a bit off of that. SO lemme know what you think.**

**-Lindsay**


	3. Ula

**Ok this took me awhile but I didn't really feel like writing this. **

"Easy, I'm not a seal I'm a person" Ula said while Joe. Joe shook his head as he stitched up his friend.

"Well, I am a vet not a doctor, so hold still or I won't give you a treat." Joe said turning to Ula's 5 kids who were holding a video camera.

Ula winced in pain.

"You see that kids, this is why we don't play with sharks." Joe said to the kids.

"Why you got to spread those lies? Sharks are like dogs, they only bite when you touch their private parts. Hey, I should call my documentary that: Sharks: They only bite when you touch there private parts." Ula said being completely serious.

"Or you could call it Sharks: They tried to eat my kidney." Joe said laughing earning laughter from Ula's kids.

"That's enough, you too Willie" Ula yelled referring to the penguin.

"You're gonna have to put this on 4 times a day for 2 weeks. I think you can handle that"

Joe said handing Ula the tube of medicine.

"What's wrong with that turtle?" One of the kids said pointing to the X-Ray of the turtle hanging up on the X-Ray board in Joe's room.

"He has lung problems. Because he smoked too much turtle weed, which is bad for you. Isn't it Ula?" Joe said looking over at Ula before grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator.

"What? I don't smoke weed." Willie began laughing again. Ula just rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"Hey Honah Lee? How's that hot wahine nympho from Ohio?" Ula said referring to the girl Joe had spent the weekend with.

"She's great, dropped her off at the airport this morning"

"Come on man, you gotta give me more details than that. Didya get some booby, some assy, a pull on your poi-poi? Come on"

"Daddy what's a nympho?" One of Ula's younger kids asked.

Ula's face got stern for a moment, like he was thinking.

"A nympho is the state bird of Ohio." All of his kids let out an 'Oh'

"Dude, you are the state idiot of Hawaii."

Joe walked over to his penguin and handed it a fish.

"Here you go. Bite the fish, chew the fish, love the fish. Enjoy."

"You crack me up man," Ula said.

"Oh yeah?"

"One of these days you'll show one of those tourists such a good time. She'll want to stay on the island" Ula said propping his foot on Joe's pillow.

"Why do you say such mean things to me? And get your foot off of my pillow." Joe said while Ula moved his foot off of the pillow leaving dirt. He then began to scrape off the dirt and sit on the pillow.

"I don't want your ass on it either. Get up! Get up!"

"It could happen" Ula said referring to what he had said earlier.

Joe just chuckled and took a swig of his beer.

"Then you won't be able to go on your big boat trip to Alaska. You'll be stuck here, waking up to the same old, ugly broad. Just like Ula" Ula said sighing.

He let out a chuckle and then looked over at his kids.

"Just kidding guys." Ula said trying to make sure that they didn't tell their mother about that.

"About the old or the ugly part?" One of his kids said. This caused an eruption of laughter.

"Hurry, come quick, Its Jocko." Alexa, one of the aquarium workers came in to get Joe. Jocko was one of the walruses.

**I know it was kind of short; I'm kinda bored so I might start writing another chapter. This week is exams so over break I should be able to write more.**

**-Lindsay**


End file.
